Lion Clan (TCG)
|image1=Lion 2.png |champion=Akodo Toturi |families=Akodo family Ikoma family Kitsu family Matsu family |motto=''“For my ancestors!”'' Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 16 }} The Lion Clan was one of the seven Great Clans, founded by the Kami Akodo. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) History Return of the Ki-Rin In 815 the return of the Unicorn to the Empire was a great blow to the Lion. The Emperor gave them the old lands of the Ki-Rin to settle upon, lands that had been given stewardship to the Lion since the departure of the Ki-Rin centuries ago. This created some animosity on the part of the Lion, as this represented a considerable loss of fertile farmland. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 18 Lion Clan Families of the Lion Clan The Lion consisted of four families, the Akodo, the Matsu, the Ikoma, and the Kitsu family. Colors The Lion was mostly identified with brown, Service and Sacrifice, by Mari Murdock yellows, and golden tone colors. The Price of War, by Mari Murdock Duty Forged to crush the Emperor's foes, Beginner Game (Akodo Masako portfolio) the Lion Clan committed itself to the study of warfare in all its forms. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 35 With the largest standing army in the Emerald Empire, the Lion earned their place as the Right Hand of the Emperor. There were no sharper tacticians and no larger armies in all of Rokugan. Since the dawn of the Empire, the Lion Clan had embodied the Seven Tenets of Bushidō. Every samurai measured courage, honor, and duty against the standard set by the Lion Clan. They lived, breathed, and died for the Emperor and Rokugan. Military The Lion were the most heavily militarized clan in the Empire, boasting a massive army, a relentless drilling routine, and an economy designed to support war. Their armies were huge, and they used their strength in numbers to overwhelm their opponents. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 57 For centuries, the Lion had dominated the military tactics and strategy of the Empire, pioneering new techniques and battle methods that other clans take years to adopt. They earned the honor to guard the Miwaku Kabe, the walls of Otosan Uchi. Miwaku Kabe Guard (Fate Has No Secrets Title and Traits) The Lion Clan Army was divided into legions. Matsu Seventh Legion (Breath of the Kami Title) Details Notable Holdings To the north laid the Drowned Merchant River, the border with the Dragon Clan. The Lion also shared a wide border with the Crane Clan. Between the Lines, by Marie Brennan * Castle of the Swift Sword * Kyūden Ikoma * Oiku * Shiro Akodo * Shiro Matsu * Toshi Ranbo * Yōjin no Shiro Schools The following were the schools within the Lion Clan: * Akodo Commander (Bushi) * Ikoma Bard (Courtier) * Ikoma Shadow (Courtier Shinobi) * Kitsu Medic (Artisan, Bushi) * Kitsu Medium (Shugenja) * Matsu Berserker (Bushi) Lion Clan Champion The Lion Clan Champion was the leader of the Lion Clan. The following are the known Champions of the Lion Clan: See also * Lion Clan/Meta * * Champion Lion